WINTER PROMISE
by Rykuzha
Summary: Janjiku padamu tepat di saat jatuhnya salju pertama di musim dingin. Busujima Mason Riou x Mizushima Kazuka Akabane Karma x Yuuki Arisa


_**WINTER PROMISE**_

by Rykuzha

Busujima Mason Riou x Mizushima Kazuka

Hypnosis Microphone

Pernikahan mereka baru menginjak usia 1 tahun ketika kesepakatan di antara sang kepala keluarga dengan pihak pemerintahan Jepang dibuat. Sungguh, Kazuka amat sangat mengharapkan pihak pemerintahan Jepang memberi suaminya kebebasan dari hukuman atas kejahatan yang tidak ia perbuat. Namun apa mau dikata, pemerintah terlalu melindungi imej mereka dan mengorbankan salah satu pahlawan perang mereka demi sebuah harga diri.

Persetan dengan pemerintah Jepang! Ingin rasanya Kazuka menggunakan kekuasaannya di Jerman untuk menyelamatkan sang suami yang baik hati dan memindahkan mereka ke Jerman.

"Maaf, Kazuka. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak."

Air muka yang biasanya datar lagi teduh berubah masam. Direngkuhnya tubuh sang istri yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Lalu bagaimana keputusannya?" Tanya Kazuka berusaha tegar.

"Aku boleh tetap menggunakan _hypnosis microphone_ ku. Hanya saja sekarang pergerakanku diawasi dan aku harus sering berada di markas Yokohama bersama Samatoki dan Jyuto." Riou kemudian menuntun Kazuka untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen mereka.

"Meski kau telah memenangkan _rap battle_ melawan Buster Bros?!" Tanya Kazuka dengan suara semakin meninggi. Ia tidak terima pemerintah Jepang yang sangat egois. Mereka yang membuat penelitian _hypnosis microphone_ , mereka juga yang menjadikan orang lain sebagai tumbal. Benar-benar iblis!

Riou hanya mengangguk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang istri.

"Mereka ingin membuat _rap battle_ lainnya bukan? Demi penelitian dan kemakmuran mereka karena _hysteria_ yang dihasilkan berkat _battle_ yang kalian lakukan?" Terka Kazuka.

Riou tidak menjawab. Terlalu paham sang istri tidak bisa diremehkan dalam menghubungkan anekdot dalam satu peristiwa ke sebuah peristiwa lainnya. Berkatilah darah keturunan Akashi dan Wallace yang mengalir dalam tubuh sang istri. Riou lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan percakapan mereka ke hal yang lebih penting lainnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan _Sensei_? Kau sakit apa?"

Kazuka diam membisu.

"Kazuka?"

Hening.

" _Mein schatz*_?"

"Ah. Tidak apa. Hanya _stomach bug**_."

Riou tidak percaya sama sekali. Namun karena apa yang dialami sang istri selama sebulan ini tidak terlalu mirip gejalanya seperti _morning sickness***_ pada umumnya, ia mempercayainya. Untuk saat ini ia **akan** mempercayainya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan malam." Kazuka bangkit dari sofa lalu mengusap helai oranye cerah sang suami sebelum melangkah gontai kearah dapur.

Di ruang tengah, Riou menggeram tertahan sambil meninju pelan sofa berwarna biru lembut yang didudukinya. Ia ingin mengikuti sang istri dan membantunya memasak. Menghabiskan waktu bersama selama yang ia bisa sebelum waktunya akan tersita, terkurung di dalam markas. Namun kakinya tak mampu berdiri. Terlalu lemas dengan kenyataan ia akan sering meninggalkan sang istri seorang diri lebih sering dari biasanya.

Sementara di dapur, Kazuka terisak di tengah kegiatannya menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk dimasak. Ia mengeluarkan sekantung daging sapi dari dalam kulkas kemudian memotongnya menjadi potongan kecil berbentuk dadu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kari. Beberapa kali tangannya mengusap air mata yang tak mau berhenti membasahi pipinya. Masih dalam keadaan menangis, ia berusaha memastikan air dalam panci hampir mendidih. Dan ketika air mulai meletup-letup di dalam panci, ia perlahan memasukkan potongan daging kedalam panci.

Setelahnya ia meraih bumbu kari berbentuk balok yang ia buat seminggu lalu agar ia tidak perlu repot membuat ulang bumbu kari. Dimasukkannya kari balok tersebut setelah memasukkan potongan kentang dan wortel ke dalam panci. Setelah itu ia mencuci tangannya di wastafel lalu kembali ke depan kompor dan mengaduk kuah kari di dalam panci dengan centong sayur di tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya mengelus perutnya yang rata namun keras. Tangisnya hampir pecah ketika mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit satu jam yang lalu.

..

"Selamat Busujima- _san_ , kandungan anda berumur 5 minggu. Saya tidak menyangka anda tidak menyadarinya selama itu." Ujar Midorima- _sensei_.

"Aa…saya tidak menyangka gejala yang saya alami ternyata bagian dari _morning sickness_." Kazuka tersipu malu sekaligus bahagia dengan kabar mengejutkan ini.

"Saya tidak menyalahkan anda. Banyak orang mengalami gejala tersebut berbeda-beda. Jadi wajar saja." Ujar Midorima- _sensei_ memaklumi.

Kazuka mengganguk.

"Jadi saya akan membuat jadwal pemeriksaan selanjutnya 4 minggu lagi. Saya harap anda tidak melewatkannya karena saya tidak ingin anda dan bayi dalam kandungan anda mengalami kekurangan gizi karena kondisi anda yang sering kali pingsan kemudian mengalami nyeri perut sehingga sering melewatkan jam makan yang seharusnya." Midorima- _sensei_ menulis sesuatu di dalam buku jurnalnya kemudian berdiri. Kazuka pun ikut berdiri dan membungkukkan badan seraya mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum keluar dari ruangan sang dokter.

Baru saja ia keluar ruangan Midorima- _sensei_ , hampir saja ia ditabrak seseorang berpakaian jas putih yang dimiliki dokter pada umumnya.

" _Gomennasai****_." Kazuka membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan permohonan maaf.

"Busujima- _san_?"

Kazuka mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap iris berwarna biru di balik helai rambut berwarna abu-abu milik laki-laki jangkung di hadapannya.

"Jakurai- _sensei_? Sedang apa di Tokyo Hospital?" Tanya Kazuka heran.

"Aku ada perlu dengan kepala rumah sakit di sini. Busujima- _san_ sendiri?" Tanya Jakurai sebelum ia melirik kearah plakat di samping pintu ruangan tempat Kazuka baru saja keluar.

"Selamat, Busujima- _san_." Ujar Jakurai setelahnya sembari tersenyum hangat.

Kazuka mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahagia. Namun senyumnya luntur sedetik kemudian ketika raut wajah Jakurai berubah murung.

"Ada apa, _Sensei_?"

Jakurai menunjuk kearah bangku kosong di koridor rumah sakit lalu melangkah kesana kemudian mendudukinya. Kazuka mengekor di belakangnya kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah sang dokter.

"Harusnya aku tidak boleh memberitahukan hal ini pada orang luar. Tapi karena anda bukan orang lain bagi kami pengguna _hypmic_ lainnya ditambah kekuatan yang anda miliki dalam pemerintahan Jerman, saya harap dengan saya memberitahu hal ini, anda tidak melakukan ancaman perang kepada Jepang." Terang sang dokter yang membuat Kazuka seketika paham apa yang akan dibicarakan sang dokter.

"Kalau saya tidak mengidahkan ucapkan anda?" Tanya Kazuka dengan nada mengancam.

"Tolong…ini demi kemudahan kami semua." Pinta Jakurai.

"Kau yakin, _Sensei_? Padahal aku bisa membuat kalian bebas jika kalian semua mau bekerja sama." Tawar Kazuka. Ia tahu tawarannya hanyalah sebuah omong kosong belaka. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membantu para pengguna _hypmic_ kecuali menyembunyikan mereka dan menyiapkan pasukan perlawanan ketika militer Jepang mencoba merebut mereka kembali.

"Tolong. Hanya sekali lagi _rap battle_ dan beberapa hukuman ringan, kami semua akan sedikit lebih bebas." Pinta Jakurai.

"Kau mengatakan hal ini karena ingin menyelamatkan kelompokmu, bukan? Karena kau tahu kau akan menghadapi Mad Trigger Crew dan presentase kemenanganmu sudah dipastikan?" Tanya Kazuka sinis. Ia benci suami dan teman-temannya harus dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Saya akui, saya memang egois. Tapi saya berjanji akan membuat semua lebih mudah. Saya bertahun-tahun bertahan di dalam kedokteran militer bukan tanpa sebab, Wallace- _sama_." Jakurai mulai memanggilnya dengan marga keluarga besarnya di Jerman. Ia yakin ini merupakan hal penting.

"Sebaiknya kau beritahu keluargaku. Jangan diriku dengan keadaan seperti ini, Jakurai- _sensei_." Kazuka menghela napas panjang sembari memijit keningnya.

"Maafkan Saya. Saya hanya tidak ingin ada perang dunia lainnya." Jakurai yang notabenenya lebih tua dari Kazuka malah mendaratkan kedua lututnya di lantai dan bersimpuh di bawah kaki Kazuka.

" _Sen_ … _sensei_ … tolong berdiri." Kazuka memaksa Jakurai berdiri dari posisinya dengan susah payah. Ia tidak suka seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun ingin menggunakan kekuasaan keluarganya untuk sebuah penghormatan dari siapapun.

"Tolong..." Pinta Jakurai sekali lagi.

"Baiklah…" akhirnya Kazuka mengalah. Namun tidak tanpa ancaman.

"Tapi jikalau sesuatu terjadi padi Riou, saya ataupun kandungan ini, kau harus bertanggung jawab seumur hidupmu, Jakurai- _sensei_."

Jakurai mengangguk mantap.

..

Kazuka menahan tangis melihat Riou pergi sembari membawa tas besar berisi pakaiannya menuju distrik Yokohama, markas di mana Mad Trigger Crew berada. Ia harus tegar. Ia pasti bisa. Jakurai- _sensei_ telah memastikan akhir dari _battle_ ini tidak akan seburuk perkiraan awal mereka. Dan ia akan menunggu Riou kembali sembari menjaga anak mereka sebaik mungkin.

…

Harusnya ia tidak menangis histeris dan stress karena hasil _polling_ yang terpampang di layar televise malam itu. Ia tahu sejak awal Matenrou memilik _fanbase_ lebih gila dari pada Mad Trigger Crew. Namun bukan berarti ia meragukan kemampuan divisi suaminya sendiri. Ia yang notabene istrinya saja terkena dampak _hypnosis mic_ sang suami ketika menyaksikan _battle_ kedua divisi tersebut meski dari balik layar kaca. Namun ia tidak bisa berhenti menjerit. Ia tak bisa berhenti bukan karena tidak terima dengan hasilnya, namun lebih karena kontraksi yang dialaminya semakin hebat.

"Ugh…tolong…sakit…" rintih Kazuka setelah dengan susah payah menyusuri koridor apartemennya lalu membuka pintu apartemen untuk meminta pertolongan penghuni apartemen lainnya.

Untunglah Tuhan mendengar rintihan permohonannya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya hampir jatuh, muncul sepasang kekasih yang merupakan tetangga sebelahnya yang sedang menaiki tangga.

"KAZUKA- _NEE_!" Yuuki Arisa, tetangganya, berteriak histeris sembari membantunya berdiri. Kemudian kekasih Arisa, Akabane Karma, menelepon ambulans dengan telepon genggamnya lalu masuk ke dalam kediaman tetangganya.

"Kazuka- _san_ , dimana tas berisi bajumu?" Tanya Karma dari dalam apartemen.

"Di lemari bawah di kamarku." Rintih Kazuka.

"LEMARI BAWAH, KARMA- _KUN_!" Arisa berteriak agar Karma bisa mendengar ucapannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Karma keluar apartemen dan mengunci pintu lalu membantu Kazuka ke dalam mobil ambulans yang baru saja datang.

…

Arisa menatap sendu tetangganya yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya sendiri tengah terbaring lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit setelah 16 jam melewati masa bersalin. Setahu Arisa, Kazuka menjalani masa kehamilan seorang diri karena suaminya sedang mengalami masa hukuman yang Arisa sendiri tidak begitu mengerti. Ia hanyalah seorang anak SMA yang tengah disibukkan dengan ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi tidak bisa banyak membantu tetangganya tersebut. Begitu juga Karma sang kekasih yang semakin sibuk karena ujian sekolahnya lebih dulu selesai dan sekarang tengah menanti ujian perguruan tinggi.

Tangan Arisa mengelus helai cokelat Kazuka dengan perlahan. Sementara matanya berkali-kali menatap layar ponsel Kazuka yang berkedip berkali-kali menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

 _ **Riou Hun calling…**_

Arisa ingin sekali mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut. Namun Arisa takut dianggap telah lancang menggunakan barang milik orang lain. Di tengah kegundahannya tersebut, Karma masuk ke dalam ruang rawat inap Kazuka diikuti perawat yang tengah menggendong bayi mungil nan tampan dengan surai cokelat tipis yang tengah terlelap.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat teleponnya, Arisa?" Tanya Karma begitu layar ponsel milik Kazuka menggelap.

"Aku tidak ingin dianggap lancang karena menggunakan barang milik orang lain." Aku Arisa.

Karma menghela napas sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak menggunakannya untuk hal pribadi. Kau hanya perlu mengangkat telepon dari Busujima- _san_. Dia perlu tahu keadaan Kazuka- _san_ , bukan?"

Arisa mengangguk.

Sementara itu, perawat yang tengah menggendong bayi mungil nan tampan pun mendekati Kazuka yang terlelap.

"Busujima- _san_ …" ujar sang perawat seraya menguncang pelan tubuh Kazuka.

Kazuka melenguh pelan sembari mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menyesuaikan sinar lampu kamar rawat inap yang seolah menusuk matanya.

"Kazuka- _nee_ …" ujar Arisa lirih.

"Ah, Arisa- _chan_...Karma- _kun_ …" ucap Kazuka lirih. Lelah yang menderanya seolah belum hilang meski sudah tertidur selama 2 jam.

"Busujima- _san_ …anak anda sudah kami mandikan. Apa Anda sudah cukup kuat untuk menggendongnya?" Tanya sang perawat.

Kazuka mengangguk lemah sembari tersenyum. Setelah bersusah payah mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang rumah sakit, sang perawat pun kemudian meletakkan bayi mungil tersebut di lengan sang ibu yang menangis bahagia melihat buah hatinya yang tampan. Dikecupinya kening dan pipi gembil yang masih merah tersebut penuh kasih sayang. Arisa menangis haru menyaksikannya sementara Karma tersenyum sembari mengusap lengan Arisa.

Suasana haru itu diputus oleh suara teriakan laki-laki dan banyaknya langkah kaki di koridor rumah sakit.

"Ko- _neesan_!"

"Seijuurou!"

Laki-laki dengan rambut merah cerah menghamburkan diri dalam pangkuan Kazuka yang tersenyum hangat.

"Pelankan suaramu, Sei."

"Ko- _neesan_ kenapa tidak menghubungi kami?" Gerutu Seijuurou sembari mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang tepat di sebelah Kazuka.

"Akashi- _kun_?"  
"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Akashi?"

Arisa dan Karma bertanya secara bersamaan. Mereka cukup kaget melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou ternyata mengenal Kazuka, tetangga mereka.

"Arisa, Karma." Seijuurou menganggukkan kepala sembari menatap sekilas sepasang kekasih di hadapannya kemudian melanjutkan.

"Kazuka- _nee_ itu kakak sepupuku."

Arisa dan Karma hanya bisa melongo kaget. Mereka tidak mengira tetangganya yang berganti marga menjadi Busujima itu seorang Akashi! Belum hilang kekagetan yang mereka rasakan, muncul kedua orang tua Kazuka dan ayahnya Seijuurou, Masaomi. Adelryk dan Kaede segera memeluk putri semata wayang mereka dan cucu pertama mereka dengan bahagia. Sementara Masaomi mendekati Seijuurou dan menjitak kepala anaknya dengan keras.

"Kau masih saja kekanak-kanakan, Seijuurou."

"Aku khawatir begitu Midorima mengabariku tentang Ko- _neesan_." Kilah Seijuurou.

Masaomi yang hanya bisa mendengus mendengar alasan klise tersebut kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada keponakannya yang pasrah dalam pelukan erat kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau sudah menjadi seorang Ibu, heh? Padahal dulu kau jomblo akut." Sindir Masaomi pada Kazuka.

"Paman! Kau menyebalkan!" Kazuka memekik kesal. Membuat Masaomi melebarkan seringainya.

"Masaomi, kau itu tidak bisa berhenti menggoda keponakanmu ini barang sejenak apa?" Tegur Kaede sambil memberikan tatapan tajam andalannya.

"Maaf, _Nee-san_. Hanya saja melihat wajah anakmu itu seolah meminta untuk dikerjai." Masaomi tersenyum miring. Adelryk tertawa pelan sementara Kazuka mendengus kesal. Kaede sendiri tersenyum maklum.

Baik Arisa maupun Karma tidak menyangka keluarga konglomerat yang katanya menakutkan ini ternyata memiliki sisi humoris yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Kazuka kemudian menatap Arisa dan Karma bergantian.

"Maaf, keluargaku memang seramai ini."

Arisa dan Karma pun tersenyum maklum.

Suasana hangat itu kembali terusik dengan suara pintu yang dibanting dan deru napas yang memburu tepat di depan pintu kamar rawat inap Kazuka.

" _HANA! Daijoubu desuka?*****_ " Suara berat yang terputus akibat tarikan napas yang tak teratur itu membuat Kazuka berlinang air mata.

" _Mein mann******_ …" ujar Kazuka lirih.

Riou yang sedari tadi menatap lantai sembari mengatur napas pun akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Manik birunya melebar begitu menemukan sosok istrinya di atas ranjang rumah sakit dan tengah menggendong bayi mungil yang menggeliat tak nyaman.

" _Hana_ …itu…" Riou tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Napasnya tercekat dan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya ketika Kazuka mengganggukkan kepala sembari tersenyum.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut saling melempar senyum sebelum akhirnya keluar meninggakan keluarga kecil itu untuk melepas rindu. Riou segera mendekati istri dan anak pertamanya dan mendekap mereka penuh kasih dan penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku…maafkan aku…" ujar Riou lirih.

Kazuka menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan salahmu."

"Tapi-" ucapan Riou terputus karena suara tangisan bayi mereka. Keduanya menatap anak pertama mereka penuh cinta.

"Lihat, anakmu saja menyuruhmu untuk tidak menyalahkan dirimu terus-menerus." Ujar Kazuka sembari menatap jahil Riou. Riou sendiri hanya merespon dengan tawa bahagia.

"Ehm, Riou- _san_ …" Kazuka menatap Riou malu-malu.

"Hm?" Riou menatap bingung perubahan ekspresi istrinya yang sangat cepat itu.

"Bisa keluar sebentar? Aku…ingin…mm…memberi anak kita ASI." Kazuka menatap Riou kemudian menatap pintu ruang rawat inapnya.

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya? Kan aku sudah sering melihat milikmu." Jawab Riou polos.

Wajah Kazuka merah padam kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi Riou.

"Aku…malu…"

Riou tertawa amat sangat keras sehingga Kazuka harus melemparinya dengan bantal agar Riou tidak menertawainya terus menerus. Kemudian dengan wajah ditekuk, Kazuka melepas kancing baju rumah sakit yang dikenakannya agar anaknya bisa meminum ASI dari putingnya dengan leluasa. Riou yang sudah berhenti tertawa kemudian naik keatas ranjang rumah sakit dan dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh istrinya keatas pangkuannya. Sementara sang istri menyusui anak mereka, Riou memeluk pinggang istri tercintanya sembari memberi kecupan di perpotongan leher dan puncak kepala istrinya. Diliriknya sang anak yang masih dengan semangat menyusu pada istrinya yang ia yakini masih merasa lelah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, _Hana_?" Tanya Riou di sela-sela kecupannya.

"Maaf…aku tidak ingin membebanimu." Jawab Kazuka lirih. Diusapnya helai tipis sang anak kemudian memberi kecupan di keningnya.

"Tapi aku yang memberimu beban, membuatmu berjuang seorang diri. Maaf, aku bukan kepala keluarga yang bisa diandalkan." Kecupan yang Riou berikan di puncak kepala Kazuka amat sangat lama. Mengisyaratkan betapa kecewanya ia dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau memiliki beban yang harus kau tanggung dan harus kau selesaikan lebih dulu bukan?" Kazuka menepuk pelan punggung sang anak begitu ia berhenti menyusu hingga sang anak bersendawa kemudian menimang anak mereka hingga kembali terlelap.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Riou sedikit frustasi.

"Masih ada Ayah, Ibu, Sei, Paman, Arisa dan Karma yang akan menemaniku, ingat? Kau hanya perlu menyelesaikan semua urusanmu setelah itu kembali padaku." Kazuka menoleh kearah samping dan mencium pipi suaminya.

"Janji padaku kau tidak akan macam-macam selagi aku tidak ada." Ujar Riou sembari menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada hidung istrinya.

" _Roger, Captain!*******_ " Ujar Kazuka seraya tersenyum.

Dari balik kaca jendela lantai 2 ruang rawat inap yang ditempati Kazuka, keduanya mendapati salju pertama mulai turun dari gelapnya langit malam.

…

Riou tidak mau menghitung berapa lama ia jauh dari keluarga kecilnya. Karena dengan menghitung, membuat ia seperti kepala keluarga yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Padahal sang istri sudah memberitahunya bahwa jarak yang membentang di antara mereka merupakan bentuk tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala keluarga. Dan ia akan selalu mengingat ucapan istrinya itu.

Hingga tak terasa hari itupun tiba di mana Perdana Menteri mendatanginya dan mengatakan tugasnya selama setahun telah selesai dan ia boleh kembali pulang.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Riou segera kembali kedalam barak dan membereskan seluruh barangnya dalam waktu singkat. Begitu ia keluar dari barak yang ditempatinya, Jakurai- _sensei_ telah menunggunya di atas mobil jeep yang akan membawanya menuju hanggar di mana pesawat yang akan menerbangkannya beserta personil lainnya pulang ke Jepang telah disiapkan. Tanpa berkata apapun, Riou segera duduk di sebelah Jakurai sembari memangku ranselnya dan Jakurai pun segera memacu mobil menuju tempat pesawat angkut militer telah disiapkan. Begitu Jakurai memberhentikan mobil jeepnya di samping hanggar, Riou segera turun dan memakai ranselnya dan berjalan menuju pesawat. Namun sebelum ia berjalan lebih jauh, Jakurai meneriakkan sesuatu.

"Ucapkan terima kasihku pada istrimu!"

Awalnya Riou tidak paham sama sekali dengan ucapan Jakurai. Namun di tengah perjalanan menuju Jepang, Riou pun akhirnya mengerti mengapa Jakurai berterima kasih pada istrinya. Riou hampir lupa latar belakang keluarga Mizushima yang berada di Jerman. Dan Riou semakin tidak sabar untuk bertemu sang istri untuk berterima kasih atas kesabaran dan kebaikan yang ia berikan sehingga mau menghabiskan masa tua bersama orang seperti Riou.

Tangan Riou berkeringat dingin begitu pesawat mendarat di pangkalan. Ia ingin segera pergi meninggalkan area landasan ini dan mencari taksi untuk membawanya pulang melepas rindu dengan keluarga kecilnya. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu pesawat dan menuruni tangga garbarata dengan kecepatan penuh. Namun begitu sampai di bawah, napasnya seolah direnggut dalam sekali tarikan.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sang istri tengah melambaikan tangan dengan alat pelindung telinga di kepalanya. Riou berlari dan memeluk sang istri begitu sampai di hadapannya kemudian mengecupi keningnya. Air mata membasahi pipi keduanya ketika akhirnya mereka kembali dipersatukan. Ia memanjatkan rasa syukur kepada Yang Maha Esa yang telah memberinya kesempatan kembali berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilnya.

" _I miss you, Honey_."

" _Miss you too, Hubby_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kou?" Tanya Riou.

"Dia ada di mobil bersama kakek neneknya. Ayo, Kou sangat rindu dengan Ayahnya." Kazuka menggandeng lengan Riou dan menuntunnya keluar dari area landasan menuju area parkir di mana mobil _limousine_ berwarna perak telah menunggu mereka.

"Aku juga rindu dengan Kou. Dan aku sangat rindu denganmu." Ujar Riou yang dengan mudahnya menggendong Kazuka _ala bridal style_. Kazuka hanya tertawa sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Riou.

FIN

* _Mein schatz : kesayanganku._

 _**Stomach bug : flu perut_

 _***Morning sickness : kondisi mual dan muntah yang dialami beberapa wanita hamil_

 _****Gomennasai : maafkan aku._

 _*****HANA! Daijoubu desuka? : Bunga!(Panggilan sayang Riou pada Kazuka) Apakah kau baik-baik saja?_

 _******Mein mann : Suamiku_

 _*******Roger, Captain! : Baik, Kapten!_

 _(Kou artinya Kebahagiaan, Cahaya, Kedamaian)_


End file.
